Diskussion:Guter Bulle, toter Bulle/@comment-2003:DE:8F17:1F43:85CF:B76F:5D64:EB1-20190620115712
An alle islamfeindlichen und wertlosen Atheistenschweine! Die Polizei ist mir scheiß egal! - eine Partei namens FDP ist die Abkürzung für FICK DIE POLIZEI! ;) NIMM DAS, DU GOTTLOSES STÜCK SCHEIßE! Alle Islamhasser dieser Welt sind erbärmliche, bedeutungslose, wertlose und irrelevante Versager hoch 10! Ihr Deutschen und lächerlichen Atheistenschweine interessiert mich nicht und seid SCHEIß EGAL! Vor allem bezieht sich die Wahrheit auch auf eure provokante Anspielung des Kopftuchverbotes. Ich bin deutschenfeindlich und ich bin stolz drauf! Die Polizei ist lediglich eine Organisation voller erbärmlicher und wertloser Versager, nutzlose Handlager und vor allem ist mir die Polizei völlig irrelevant. Ich scheiß auf die Polizei. Wenn wirgegenüber der Polizei unsere Meinung laut kundtun wollen, bewerten Sie diese als "Beleidigung" und händigen uns Strafzetteln aus, um eine hohe Summe von Bußgeldstrafen zu zahlen. Damit Sie uns abzocken und Ihren Gehalt aufbessern können, was Korruption betrifft. Doch wenn ihr Bullen Leute beleidigt aufgrund einer kleinen Lappalie - wiezum Beispiel, dass jemand anders aussieht, einen anderen Geschmack hat oder eine Religion praktiziert, usw., dürfen wir gar nichts sagen. Ansonsten verhaften Sie uns und verurteilen uns zu lebenslanger Haft, nur weil Sie mit Ihrem eigenen Leben überfordert sind und sich die Frechheit herausnehmen die deutschen Grundgesetze zu missbrauchen, um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, Ihre unbedeutenden Minderwertigkeitskomplexe an uns auszulassen, wobei wir mit Ihrer Problematik nichts am Hut haben. Sie regen sich vor Wut auf, wenn Siebeleidigt werden, aber selber beleidigen Sie den heiligen Islam, sind islamfeindlich eingestellt(aufgrund Ihrer Leichtgläubigkeit der schwachsinnigen Nachrichten der Medien, damit sie durch Lügen an Einschaltquoten erzielen und eine hoheSummeinvestieren können und amüsieren sich auf unsere Kosten) und missbrauchen die deutschen Grundgesetze, um Ihre Frustration an uns auszulassen, in der Hoffnung, dass Sie sich befreit fühlen. Ohnedarüber nachzudenken, was Sie mit Diskriminierung bei Leuten verursachen. Das stellt Ihren Charakter dar und Ihr Charakter ist hunz-miserabel. Da brauchen Sie sich auch nicht wundern, dass ich mich hier nicht beleidigen lasse und Ihnen gegenüber meinen Standpunkt laut und deutlichvertrete. Ich bin nicht gezwungen michbeleidigen,geschweige denn diskriminieren zu lassen, nur weil Sie mal einen schlechten Tag haben oder mental belastet sind, bezüglich Ihrer Privatprobleme oder was auch immer Sie für Komplikation in IhremLeben haben. Das ist nicht mein Problem. Sich an die Gesetze zu halten beziehtsich auf beide Seiten und um Ordnungshüter zu werden, müssen Sie erstmal die Gesetze studieren und begreifen, bevor Sie für Recht und Ordnung sorgen können und was man gelernt hat, behält man auch im Kopf und vergisst man nicht wieder. Die meisten Leute arbeitenzwar in einem Beruf oder einem Verein(wie Kampfsportvereine) oder in einem Fitnesscenter und nutzen diese aus, damit sie rumprahlen und Leute verbal attackieren können, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken(die sie in der Vergangenheit nie bekamen), um sich relevant zu machen. Jedoch haben diese bedeutungslosen Untermenschen nichts in der Birne und halten Dummheit für Intelligenz, als ob siewas besseres wären. Das war es erstmal mit meinem "Intro". UND NUN LESEN SIE SICH DIE WAHRHEIT DURCH: Ihr seid eine Bande von erbärmlichen Spießern, Versagern und wertlosen Islamhassern, die in ihrem Leben niemals weit kommen werden und von Tag zu Tag tiefer sinken. Hannoveraner sind pure Zeitverschwendung und für mich persönlich die dümmsten Untermenschen, die ich je erlebt habe, wie ganz Deutschland. Kaltherzig, depressiv, aggressiv, unfreundlich, frech, intolerant, provokant, asozial, gehirntechnisch weit unterentwickelt und wertlos. Ganz besonders die Deutschen(Bin selber Deutscher, jedoch verachte ich das Nazivolk). Ihr seid der Beweis, dass Deutschland bzw. Sklavenland kein freies Land, sondern eine Diktatur ist. Seit Adolf Hitler. Auf euren blöden Plakatten steht drauf, dass ihr keine Sonderrechte für den Islam verlangt und noch einige andere lächerlichen Zitate, wo ich mich schrott lachen musste. Vor allem steht auch drauf: "Verhunzt nicht unsere Stadt!" Die Leute die gegen Islam bzw. Religionen sind, sind diejenigen die den Frieden gefährden und die ganze Welt VERHUNZEN. Erst nachdenken und dann reden undnichtverkehrtrum. Im Koran steht sinngemäß drauf: "Die Ungläubigen versuchen mit ihren Mündern Allah's Licht auszulöschen, doch Allah wird Sein Licht vollenden". Egal, wie sehr ihr den Islam und die Muslime hasst. Ihr könnt Allah Subhana Wa Ta'ala nicht aufhalten. Wenn derAllmächtige Gott will, dass Deutschland bzw. die Welt islamisiert wird, dann wird sie auch islamisiert und da gibt es überhaupt nichts zu diskutieren. Ihr dummen und wertlosen Deutschen solltet euch alle mal an die eigene Nase fassen. Die Muslime sind friedliche Menschen undsichnach den Gesetzen Gottes richten und gegen Krieg sind. Ihr deutschen Atheisten seid genau das Gegenteil. Ihr seid ein Volk,welches6.MillionenMenschen auf dem Gewissen hat. Ihr faselt immer und immer wieder davon: "Wir sind das Volk", und noch viele andere rassistische und religionsfeindliche Hassparolen. Jedoch seid ihr alle selbst, die Volksverräter eurer eigenen Nation.Denn diese 6.Millionen Juden waren selber Deutsche. Ihr habt eure eigenen Leute verraten und sie an Hitler verkauft bzw. habt ihr eure eigenenSeelen an den Teufel verkauft. Zurzeit lese ich oft im Internet, ich zitiere: "Kein Mensch ist illegal". Tatsächlich soll kein Mensch illegal sein? Und was war dann mit Hitler? War er auch nicht illegal? Es ist immer besser still zu schweigen, ihr Narren. Ihr seid eine widersprüchliche Partei, welche gehirntechnisch weit unterentwickelt ist und niemals in der Lage sein wird,den Frieden aufrecht zu erhalten. Stattdessengefährdet ihr den Frieden undzettelt somitden3.Weltkrieg an. Von wegen "Deutschland den Deutschen". Ihr medienbekloppten Unwissenden, das politische System in Deutschland ist AMERIKANISCH(falls ihr Idioten lesen"könnt", ein AUSLÄNDISCHES SYSTEM. Welche Menschenrechte missachtet). Da das System amerikanisch ist, ist Deutschland immer noch ein besetztes Land und wird niemals Demokratiebefürworten. Ihr wollt auch Demokratie, jedoch nach eurer Vorstellung wa? Wobei ihr in Wahrheit Diktatoren eurer eigenen Nation seid. Schlimmer als Hitler erlaubt. Ihr hasst Allah denAllmächtigen, den Islam, die Ausländer und andere Religionen. Ihr verbreitet nichts weiter als Lügen und Hass, genau wie die Medien und ihr stecktunter einer Decke mit denen. Ganz besondersmit der Polizei. Ihr seid ebenfalls kriminell und korrupt wie die Bullen. Ihr verbreitet Lügen und Hassparolen über den Islam, damit ihr mehr Geld investieren könnt. Wegen solchen Verlierern wie ihr, ist Deutschland komplett den Bach untergegangen und schafft sich ab. Ich wette zu 100%, dass Thilo Sarrazineuer Idol ist. Thilo Sarrazin ist ebenfalls ein wertloser Islamhasser und wegen Thilo Sarrazin und viele anderen Islamhassern schafft sich Deutschland ab und ihr macht euch "Sorgen" drum, dass Deutschland sich abschafft. Deutschland schafft sich wegen solchen widerlichenInsekten(wie ihr) ab. Der Islam ist gegen Krieg und der Koran(Al Hamdulillah, auf deutsch: "Alles Lob gebührt Allah") enthält keine Widersprüche, im Gegensatz zu eure "Die scheiß Hannoveraner Partei"(Ich lach mich tot, Alter). So, kommen wir mal zu euren Widersprüchen. 1. "Keine Sonderrechte für den Islam" Al Hamdulillah. Der Islam ist eine friedliche Religion und verbietet Kriege und Mord und entspricht den demokratischen Vorstellungen. Freiheit, Harmonie, Liebe, Zusammenhalt, respektvoller Umgang mit anderen und Hilfsbereitschaft. Ihr macht genau das Gegenteil davon. Ihr habt zu viel in der Glotze reingeschaut und glaubt alles, was in den Medien/Nachrichten berichtet wird. Ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass die meisten Szenen rausgeschnitten und Lügen hinzugefügt wurden und somitdie Wahrheit vertuscht wurde,dasses aussehen lässt, als ob es der Wahrheit entspricht. Damit die Medien durch viele Einschaltquoten Geld investieren können. Auf Kosten anderer. Deswegen gibt es auch in Deutschland(wie zu Hitlers Zeiten) viel Leid und Armut. Auch wegen Leuten wie "Die scheiß Hannoveraner".Ihr seid Produkte und Witzfiguren der Gesellschaft und tut genau das, was andere von euch verlangen und seid deren Sklaven und hinter eurem Rücken lachen sie sich schlapp über euch. Ihr habt keinerlei Menschenrechte, keine Hoffnungen und keine Freiheiten. Und warum? Weil ihr dem Teufel dient und unter dem Einfluss des Teufels steht. Der Teufel ist im Gegensatz zu euch intelligenter als Hannoveraner. Der Teufel weiß, wie er die Menschheit MANIPULIEREN kann und somit hat er euch Hannoveraner ebenfalls manipuliert und verbreitet deshalb diese ganzen gequirrten Unsinn von Plakatten, wo ich mit dem Kopf schütteln musste. Ich bin einer von den Menschen, die die Islamhassern keine Sonderrechte befürworten. Deshalb: "Keine Sonderrechte für Islamhasser", das betrifft ganzbesonders "Die scheiß Hannoveraner"-Partei. ;-) 2. "Bunt statt braun" und "Frauen sind kein Freiwild" Auf dem Plakatt ist deutlich zu sehen, eine Frau im Kleid und eine Frau in Burka. Im Koran steht sinngemäß drauf, dass muslimische Frauen sich bedeckt kleiden müssen. Da sie ansonsten Blicke von Männern auf sich ziehen bzw. das die Männer auf sie starren und sie sexuell belästigen und dann entsteht Vergewaltigung. Das sind in meinen Augen rechtschaffene Dienerinnen des Allmächtigen Gottes. Das sind echte Frauen und diese Frauen behandelt man nicht als "Freiwild". Nicht wie diese Frau, die ein Kleid trägt auf dem Plakatt. Wo man unter ihrem Rock das Höschen sehen kann, wa? Damit ihr hinterher masturbieren könnt und ich weiß, dass ihr HEIMLICH Masturbation befürwortet. So eine Partei seid ihr und dann besitzt ihr die Frechheit als Zitat zu zitieren: "Frauen sind kein Freiwild". Somit habt ihr euch widersprochen und euch selber reingelegt. Ihr seid super dämlich und jämmerlich. Typisch Hannoveraner. Ihr seid mir schon immer völlig irrelevant gewesen und werdet es auch bleiben. Al Hamdulillah. Gott sei Dank. Außerdem bezüglich des "Freiwildes". Die meisten Frauen, welche freizügig rumlaufen, sind im nachhinein selber Schuld, dass sie begrapscht und sexuell belästigt werden und hinterher jammern diese Zicken rum, dass sie angemacht werden. Das ist genau das, was die meisten Frauenwollen.Sie wollen begrapscht werden, damit sie hinterher was zu meckern haben. Genau dieselbe These wie, dass die meisten Menschen unbedingt angelogen werden wollen, weil sie erstens die Wahrheit nicht ertragen können(wie die "scheiß Hannoveraner"-Partei) undzweitens, damit sie Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen können und dann was zu nörgeln haben. Das ist wahrlich eine Bestätigung für die Selbstunzufriedenheit der meistenMenschen und ihr Hannoveraner genauso. Ihr seid lediglich unzufrieden mit euch selbst. 3. "Der Wind dreht sich" Da muss ich mich vor lachen wegschmeißen. Wohin soll sich denn der Wind drehen? Richtung Hölle? Ganz Recht. Da gehört ihr hin. Richtung Hölle. Im Koran steht sinngemäß drauf, dass das Höllenfeuer 70 mal stärker als Vulkanfeuer ist. Dagegen isteinFeuerzeug nichts.Wennihrso weiter macht miteurem unterbelichtetem Islamhass und ohne den Islam stirbt, landet ihr auf EWIGKEITEN in der Hölle. Achja, mal ganz nebenbei erwähnt. In der Hölle gibt es keine Notausgänge. Im Koran steht übrigens sinngemäß drauf, dass die Leugner heißes Wasser trinken und trinken werden sie dann, wie ewig durstige trinken. Das ist ihre gastliche Aufnahme am Tage der Auferstehung. Und nicht zu vergessen. Im Koran steht auch sinngemäß drauf, dass die Unheilstifter(wie ihr, aufgrund eures Islamhasses) im diesseitigen Leben mit entsetzlicher und strenger Strafe bestraft werden. Das bedeutet, dass Allah Subhana Wa Ta'ala euch Götzendiener niemals in Ruhe lassen wird. Kurz gefasst. Ihr sinkt vo n Tag zu Tag tiefer und tiefer. Ihr werdet niemals mit eurem Islamhass Erfolge erzielen können. Nur mit Islam findet man den eigenen Seelenfrieden. Nur im Islam hat man Rechte und fühlt sich frei wie ein Adler. Nur DER ISLAM IST DER SINN DES LEBENS. PUNKT! 4. "Damit auch WIR eine Zukunft haben!" Da habt ihr Hannoveraner PECH gehabt. Islamhasser haben keine Zukunft und dürfen auch keinerlei Existenzrechte besitzen. Eure Zukunft ist definitiv die HÖLLE und das ist dann eure neue Herberge. 5. "Die einzige echte Opposition seit 2011" Ihr seid eine wahre Opposition von Islamhassern seit 2011. Ihr habt nur drauf gewartet, den Islam zu beschimpfen, mit allen Mitteln. Damit ihr mehr Geld, Macht und Profit herausholen könnt. Um eine "bessere" Welt zu schaffen. Zum totlachen. Im Koran steht sinngemäß drauf: "Traue niemandem außerAllah". Wie viele Parteien in Deutschland bzw. auf der ganzen Welt wurden gegründet, um eine "bessere" Welt zu schaffen, obwohl sie genau das Gegenteil beanspruchen? Mal nachdenken. Es liegtdoch auf der Hand. Alle Parteien behaupten doch,dass Menschenrechte und Freiheit was wert sind. Alle Kriege, wo es zahlreiche Tote gab, kommen hauptsächlich von Parteien(ihr gehört genau zu so einer Partei dazu) bzw. von der Politik. Alle Kriege dieser Welt,ganz besonders der 2.Weltkrieg, kamenvon Seiten der Politikern aus. Kurz und knapp. Die Politiker und "Parteifunktionäre" reden und reden und reden, jedoch handeln sie nicht. Genau wie Angela FERKEL. Sie redet und redet, damit dasdeutsche Volk die Fresse hält, so das Frau Merkel weiterhin Steuereinnahmen beziehen und auf unsere Kosten leben kann. Deshalb gibt es in Deutschland viel Leid und Armut(wie oben bereits erwähnt). Deswegen vertrauen die Muslime auf Allah Subhana Wa Ta'ala, weil Allah Allwissend, Allmächtig, Allhörend und Allsehend ist. Und Allah weiß, was"Die scheiß Hannoveraner"-Partei vor hat. Ich kann es mir sehr gut ausmahlen, was ihr Islamhasser vor habt. Mit euren bösen Plänen werdet ihr nicht durchkommen, da Allah es niemals zulassen wird. NIEMALS! Somit habt ihr euch selbst bewiesen, dass ihr dieTerroristen seid. Wahre Muslime sind keine Terroristen, sowie es in den Nachrichten dargestellt wird. Das seid ihr zu 100%. Da will ich auch keinerleiErklärungen hören. 6. "Unser Land, unsere Stadt, unsere Regeln. Integration braucht klare Werte." Das ist weder das Land der Deutschen noch das Land der Ausländer. Allah hat euch ein Land gegeben und euch erlaubt auf das Land leben zu dürfen. Wer gibt euch Heuchlern das Recht zu behaupten, dass dies euer Land sei. So nachdem Motto: "Deutschland den Deutschen"?Alle Länder dieser Welt hat Allah erschaffen und das sind Gottes Länder bzw. Allah regiert die Welt und nicht solche Untermenschen wie ihr. Euer Nationalstolz macht euch blind. Deshalb seid ihr blind im Herzen. Ihr könnt zwar mit den Augen sehen, aber nicht mit dem Herzen. Eure Herzen sind von Finsternis, Lügen, Unzufriedenheit und Hass umgeben. Deutschland ist ein wertloses Naziland. Ihrredet schon seit vielen Jahren von "Integration", damit die Ausländer sich gefälligst "anpassen" und sich wie Deutsche verhalten, wa? Ich lach mich schlapp. Diese "Integration" gibt es in Deutschland gar nicht und hat es nie gegeben. Anstatt die Ausländer als Menschen zu betrachten und sie so zu akzeptieren wie sie sind, bew ertet ihr die Ausländer nach Herkunft, Hautfarbe und Aussehen. Deshalb wollt ihr, dass sie sich wie Deutsche verhalten und nach der deutschen "Kultur" streben. Weil ihr die Ausländer als eine Art "Rasse" anseht. Dabei sind es auch Menschen wie wir. Deswegen wird es als "Integration" getarnt. So nachdem Motto: "Denke deutsch,sprechedeutschund lebe deutsch", so eine ähnliche These hatte Hitler damals auch zitiert. Ziemlich nazihaft, was? xD Somit habt ihr euch zu Terroristen und Nazis erklärt und wegen Terroristen(wie ihr und Thilo Sarrazin) schafft sich Deutschland ab. Für immer. Dasist ein Beweis dafür, dass ihr hängengebliebene und scheiß Nationalisten seid. Somit habt ihr erstrecht die Hölleverdient. Die Integration ist reine Illusion wie eine Fata Morgana oder der Weihnachtsmann. Es existiertnichts davon. Eure Regeln entsprechen leidernicht den deutschen Grundgesetzen. IHR STEHT NICHT AUF DEM BODEN DES DEUTSCHEN GRUNDGESETZES! Somit ist dies ein Zeichen von Selbs tjustiz bzw. Anarchie. Nicht vergessen! 7. "Opferschutz statt Täterschutz! Keine Toleranz für Gewalttäter." Dann werde ich mal präzisieren. "Muslimschutz statt Terroristenschutz!" Wie viele Menschen(ganz besonders die Muslime) wurden durch eigener Hand der Amerikaner getötet, wie die Juden im2.Weltkrieg? Das wird in den Medien absichtlich und übertrieben dargestellt, damit die dummen Zuschauer(ebenfalls Terroristen) einen Grund haben, die Muslime auszulöschen. Weil die Muslime die Wahrheit predigen und die Wahrheit ist der Islam. Deswegenwollt ihr keine Sonderrechte für den Islam, weil ihr die Wahrheit nicht ertragen könnt. Das stellt euren Charakter dar und ihr habt einen miserablen Charakter und dann wundert ihrt euch, warum ich euch die Wahrheit schreibe. Ich bin einer von wenigen Menschen, die sich rein gar nichts gefallenlassen. IHR HABT KEINE GUTE EINSTELLUNG! Die Muslime sind die Opfer und sind in euren Augen Sündenböcke und ihr Islamhasser, Terroristen, Nazis, Faschisten und Kriminellen seid die wahren Täter.Deswegen verlange ich KEINE TOLERANZ FÜR TERRORISTEN!(Ga nz besonders "Die scheiß Hannoveraner"-Partei). Tja, ihr habt euch mit dem Falschen angelegt. Deswegen danke ich Gott, dass ich gut erzogen worden bin, im Gegensatz zu euch Terroristen. So das war es im übrigen. Wenn ihr mit der Wahrheit nicht klar kommt, dann ist es halt euer Problem. Wenn es euch nicht passt, dann ist das eben eure verdammte Pechsträhne und nicht die der Muslime. Ich werde mal einen Spruch von mir zitieren: "Diejenigen die dich auslachen, weil sie die Wahrheit nicht ertragen können, sind diejenigen die innerlich weinen". Das bedeutet ganz klar, dass ihr Leute wie mich auslacht, weil ihr die Wahrheit nicht ertragen könnt und innerlich weint. Ihr verdrängt sozusagen eure negativen Gefühle, die ihr tagtäglich mit euch schleppt. Sobald jemand die Wahrheit offen ausspricht, fangt ihr an zu lachen, weil ihr innerlich Angst bekommt und euch vor der Wahrheit fürchtet, um dieses Angstgefühl zu verdrängen. Es gibt viele Islamhasser die selbst zum Islam konvertiert und gläubige Muslime geworden sind und diese ehemaligen Islamhasser bezeugen selbst, dass Islam die wahre und friedliche Religion Gottes ist. Diese ehemaligen Islamhasser bereuen es selber, dass sie den Islam und die Muslime beschimpft haben und bitten Allah um Vergebung. Sie sagen selbst, dass man vor dem Islam gar keine Angst zu haben braucht. Die Angst kommt vom Teufel und flüstert den Menschen in dessen Brust, dass ihr euch vom Islam fernhaltet und das der Teufel euch ins Paradies bringt. Doch im Koran steht drauf, dass der Teufel euch mit in die Hölle nimmt. Noch dümmer sind die Menschen, weil Gott den Menschen ein Gehirn gegeben hat. Um nachzudenken, bevor wir handeln. Aber lieber steht ihr unter dem Einfluss des verfluchten Teufels(auf arabisch: "Seytan"), damit ihr grundlos was zu meckern habt. Egal zu welchem Thema es sich handelt. Daraus lässt schließen, dass ihr unzufrieden mit euch selber seid. Desha lb habt ihr 2011 die Partei gegründet, um Aufmerksamkeit auf euch zu ziehen und nicht für "Verbesserung im wohle des deutschen Vaterlandes". Das ist eine Art Hilfeschrei, um uns zu zeigen, dass es euch dreckig geht. Aber ganz ehrlich. Das ist mir scheiß egal, wie schlecht es euch geht. Macht doch alle eine Therapieoder lasst euch in eine Psychiatrie einweisen. Aber hört gefälligst auf, Deutschland mit Dummheit zu überschwemmen. INTERESSIERT KEINEN! Und noch was. Nur weil viele Möchtegern-Muslime sagen, dass sie Muslime sind, heißt es nicht, dass sie den Islam praktizieren. Sie nennen sich NAMENTLICH "Muslime", um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen(genau wie die Hannoveraner-Partei) und missbrauchen somit den Islam für ihre eigenen Gelüste. Doch noch schlimmer sind Untermenschen wie ihr, die alles glauben, was sie erzählt bekommen. Das ist schon der nächste Beweis, dass ihr leichtgläubige Menschen seid und deswegen werdet ihr untergehen und am Tage des jüngstenGerichtsseidihr die größten Verlierer. Im Koran steht auch drauf, dass die Ungläubigen und Götzendiener völlig IRREGELEITET sind. Ihr solltet euch an die eigene Nase fassen und euch mal wirklich mit dem Islam auseinandersetzen. Dann werdet ihr merken undbezeugen, dass Islam die wahre Religion des Allmächtigen Gottes ist. Also, Fräulein. Die Wahrheit geht an Sie, welches Sie NIE in Ihrem Leben ertragen werden. Sie werden ihr ganzes Leben lang ein unterbelichteter, erbärmlicher und wertloser Versager hoch 10 bleiben, der von Tag zu Tag von Allah bestraft wird, NIEMALS Ihre Ruhehaben werdenund von Tag zu Tag mit Angst im Herzen und voller Unzufriedenheit leben und Sie sinken immer tiefer und tiefer, bis Sie abkratzen. Ich habe mir damals 2012 all Ihre Videoclips auf Ihrem Youtube-Account angesehen und habe Sie dafür ausgelacht, aufgrund Ihrer UNWISSENHEIT über den Islam. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass Sie heimlich die richtige Koranübersetzung gelesen haben. Doch da Sie die Wahrheit nicht ertragen konnten, haben Sie ABSICHTLICH und VERZWEIFELT nach einer falschen Koranübersetzung gesucht. Damit Sie uns Muslime schikanieren, provozieren, beleidigen und vor allem gefährden Sie den Frieden. Wenn Sie Ihren Frieden genießen würden, dann würden Sie Vollidiot uns nicht provozieren,SieunterbelichteterArmleuchter.Siebeleidigen den Islam nur deshalb, weil der Islam die wahre Religion ist. So wie es im heiligen Koran drauf steht. Sie finden den Frieden langweilig und suchen verzweifelt nach Aufmerksamkeit, den Sie NIE von den Leuten gekriegt haben. Jetzt haben Sie unsereAufmerksamkeit. Ach ja,ich vergaß zu erwähnen. Das lustigste in einer Ihrer Clips war, dass einige Leute auf Sie draufgegangen waren und Sie verprügelt haben. Ich sah Ihre mikrige blöde Verletzung, welches nur ein kleiner Kratzer war und Sie fangen hier anrum zu flennen, wie ein kleinesMädchen.DieserKratzer ist NICHTS, Junge. NICHTS! Sie haben sich selbst damit bewiesen, dass Sie ein Weichei und hunz-miserabel von Ihren Eltern erzogen worden sind. Kein Wunder, dass Allah Sie bestraft. Pech für Sie. Sie haben sich die Schläge verdient, weil Sie ein lächerlichesGroßmaul sind und sich mit den falschen angelegt haben und damit Sie was zu meckern haben und in Ihrem Clip behaupten: "Kein Wunder, genauso verhalten sich Moslems". Wenn Sie meinen, dass Sie uns Muslime verspotten, verdienen Sie die gerechte Strafe. Al Hamdulillah(Alles Lob gebührt Allah). Was sagt Ihnen das? Ganz einfach. Sie gefährden den Frieden und im Koran steht sinngemäß drauf, dass die Unheilstifter(und Sie sind einer davon, Michael) mitentsetzlicher Bestrafung bestraft werden. Sie wissen selbst, dass Allah Subhana Wa Ta'ala Sie tagtäglich bestraft. Warum? Weil Sie ein widerlicher, provokanter und unnötiger Unheilstifter sind. Tja, Herr Stürzenberger. Sie haben Schlägebekommenunddamit müssen Sie leben. Tja, es ist Ihre verfluchte Pechsträhne und nicht unseres. Wir gläubigenMuslime(wie ich einer bin) werden uns NIE ändern. Im Koran steht sinngemäß drauf, dass Allah Sein Licht vollenden wird. Egal wie oft Sie den Islam beleidigen. Das bedeutet, dass die Zeit kommt, an dem über 90% der Menschen zum Islam konvertieren und übrigens gibt es soviele von uns. Sie werden VERLIEREN, Herr Stürzenberger. Verlieren werden Sie. Jetzt weiß ich warum Sie mit Nachnamen "Stürzenberger" heißen, weil Sie von Tag zu Tag in Ihrem Niveau tiefer und tiefer stürzen. xDZum Totlachen. Meine Güte sind Sie BLÖD und lächerlich.Sie sind einer von den Menschen, die alles glauben, was Sie zu hören bekommen. Sei es jetzt in den Nachrichten, im Internet, in den Zeitungen und so weiter. Sie sind mediengeil und schikanieren uns gläubigeMuslime, damit Sie mehr Geld investierenund auf Kosten anderer leben. Insbesondere hat die scheiß ISIS nichts mit dem Islam zu tun. Nur weil sie "Allah U Akbar" und andere Verse im Koran erwähnen, damit die ISIS einen Grund hat, uns echte Muslime und andere unschuldigeMenschen zu töten. Sie missbrauchen den Islam, genau wie Sie es machen. Sie verhalten sich genauso, wie die ISIS und dann wundern Sie sich, warum wirunsaufregen.InWahrheit sind Sie aggressiv,unfreundlich, provokant, erbärmlich und eine PURE ZEITVERSCHWENDUNG für mich. Jedochlassen Sie Ihre Frust an uns aus, damit Sie sagen können, dass wir Muslime die Täter sind und Sie auf Opfer machen. Dabei ist es ganz andersrum. Sie sind wahrlich der Täter und wir sind die Unschuldigen. Aufgrund unserer Unschuld und da der Islam die wahre Religion Gottes ist, wurden seitdem 11.Septemberbzw. 9/11 soviele von uns getötet, damit Leute wie Sie mehr Geld investieren können. Besser gesagt, wir werden getötet wegen NICHTS. Leute wie Sie sind das Problem, Herr Stürzenberger. Und von ganzem Herzen bete ich zu Allah, dass Sie von Tag zu Tag mehr und mehr an Depression leiden, die Sie übrigens schon haben. Die ISIS wird absichtlich in den Medien so übertrieben dargestellt, damit die Medien an Einschaltquoten und Zuschauer(und Sie sind einer davon) gewinnen und dadurch mehr Geld investieren können. Vor allem sah ich in einem Ihrer Videos, dass die blöden Bullen hinter Ihnen stand. Sie haben die Polizei VERZWEIFELT an Ihrer Seitegebraucht, weil Sie erstens ein jämmerlicher und minderwertiger Angsthase sind und zweitens, damitSie uns beleidigenkönnen, wie Sie wollen. Sie haben sich wie ein kleines Kind verhalten. Wenn Vollidioten(wie Sie einer sind) auf Ihrer Seite sind, fühlen Sie sich "stark". Doch wenn Sie alleine darstehen, ohne das jemand auf Ihrer Seite steht,stehen Sie ganz ängstlich dar und schlucken Ihre Angst runter. Und Sie merken selbst, dass Sie in Wahrheit ein kleiner Schwächling sind und mit Schwächlingen will ich nichts zu tun haben. Mit dieser Einstellung, so wie Sie sich täglich verhalten, werden Sie lebenslänglich UNZUFRIEDEN sein und nie im Leben weiterkommen. Außerdem hat die Polizei nur ein Haufen unterbelichteter und unnötiger Beamtentrotteln in Ihrer scheiß Organisation. Da die Polizei uns selbst hasst, sind diese jämmerlichen Witzfiguren hoch 10 die wahrenBösen. Sie sind korrupt, verhaften sogar unschuldige Menschen, unterdrücken diese, verprügeln sie, beleidigen sie, usw. Aber wenn wir uns aus Recht gegen die Polizei verteidigen, heißt es gleich "Beamtenbeleidigung" und wir werdenverhaftetwegen nichts. Das ist der Beweis dafür,dass die Polizei das mit uns macht, was Hitler mit denJuden angestellt hat. Nur damit sie selbst mehr Geld investieren können, wie die Richter im Gerichtssaal. Die Richter wollen lediglich verurteilen, egal ob der Angeklagte schuldig oder unschuldig ist, ob er im Recht oder Unrechtist. Sie wollen nur verurteilen,damit sie mehr Geld herausholen können. So verdienen diese Spasten ihr tägliches Brot. Und Sie haben dieselbe Herangehensweise, Michael. Egal wie viele Muslime Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen(so wie ich Ihnen die Wahrheit schreibe), Sie wollen uns nur schikanieren und den Islam wegen nichts unterstellen. Damit Sie ihr tägliches Brot verdienen können. Das ist der Beweis dafür, dass Sie ein erbärmlicher Versager sind, obenrein ein schlechterMensch hoch 10 und einen miserablenCharakter haben. Außerdem haben Sie sich selbst bewiesen, dass Sie sich nicht an die deutschen Gesetze halten und die scheiß Polizei tut es auch nicht. Also wieso sollten wir uns in dem Drecksstaatnamens"Deutschland" integrieren und uns an die Gesetze halten? Al Hamdulillah,ich halte mich an die Gesetze Gottes. Und Al Hamdulillah bin ich im Islam integriert. Insbesondere, weil Leute wie Sie Angst vor der Wahrheit haben und Sie denIslamnichtakzeptieren.Wir sollen uns integrieren in diesemwertlosen Versagerstaat, damit wir uns verhalten wie die blöde Gesellschaft? Damit wir das machen, was die anderen von uns verlangen? Und wenn wir uns verhalten, so wie wir es wollen, sind wir auf einmal eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft, nur weil wir die Wahrheit sagen und genau das Richtige tun? Ihr seid widerlich und ein Haufen Abschaum. Ich scheiß auf die Gesellschaft. Ich tue das, was Allah von mir verlangt und tue das, was ich will. Leute wie ich, akzeptieren uns so,wie wir sind. Wie heißt es so schön? "Ich bin nicht auf der Welt, um so zu sein, wie ihr mich gern hättet". Die Leute in Deutschland(und Sie gehören dazu) sind mir sowas von SCHEIß EGAL! Ob Deutscher oder Ausländer, INTERESSIERT MICH NICHT! Sie mit Ihren blöden, lächerlichen Behauptungen, die sie nie in Ihrem Leben weiter bringen. Wie gesagt, Herr STÜRZENberger. Sie stürzen von Tag zu Tag tiefer und tiefer in Ihrem Niveau. Merken Sie sich das gut. In Ihren Augen kann ich lesen, dass Sie sehr provokant,unfreundlich, aggressiv und sowas vonstreitsüchtigsind. Ihr Gesicht ist verfinstert. Ein gläubiger Muslim wie ich, sieht es. Sie stehen unter dem Einfluss des verfluchten Teufels. Das bedeutet, dass Sie an den Teufel glauben(wie ein blöderSatanist) und ihm dienen. Da brauchen Sie sich nicht wundern, dass ich die Wahrheit über Sie schreibe. Das ist eben die Wahrheit, die Sie NIEMALS ertragen werden. Und wenn Sie drüber lachen, dann bedeutet es, dass Sie innerlich weinen. Und im Koran Sure 18Al Kahf(Die Höhle), Vers 54 steht drauf: "Und von allenWesen, ist der Mensch am streitsüchtigsten". Das bedeutet ganz klar und deutlich, dass Sie streitsüchtig sind und verzweifelt nach Aufmerksamkeit suchen auf negativer Art und Weise, ohne sich Gedanken drüber zu machen, dass Sie den Frieden gefährden. Sie sind eine Gefahr für uns echte Muslime, wie ich einer bin. Ich verspreche Ihnen, wenn Sie ohne den Islam sterben, landen Sie auf EWIGKEITEN in der Hölle mit den anderen Unruhestiftern und das Feuer in der Hölle ist 70 mal stärker als Vulkanfeuer. Dagegen ist ein Feuerzeug nichts. Tja, Sie Waschlappen. Das bedeutet, dass Sie auf Ewigkeiten BRENNEN. Ihr ganzer Körper wird gewaltig brennen. Ihr Körper in der Hölle schmilzt wie Butter und die Haut regeneriert sich wieder. Damit Sie die Strafe kosten und das füreine Ewigkeit. Dagibt es kein Entkommen. Freuen Sie sich schon mal drauf und denken Sie an die Hölle, wenn Sie weiterhin den Islam beleidigen. Ich schwöre bei Gott. Hier in Deutschland riskieren Sie eine dicke Lippe, weil die Menschen hier rein gar nichts machen, sich allesgefallen lassen müssen(weil sie keine Menschenrechte haben) und sie Angst haben müssen. Aber stellen Sie sich mal vor, Sie wären in Syrien(wo der Krieg herrscht) oder irgendwo in einem anderen sogenannten "islamischem" Land, würden Sie sich ins Höschen machen. Es ist immer noch ein Hitlerstaat. Und da wir keine Rechte besitzen dürfen(z.B.: Redefreiheit), ist es immer noch eine DIKTATUR und die Schlampe Merkel, hat Hitlers Position übernommen und die Politiker wollen uns allen ernstes erzählen, dass Deutschland eindemokratisches Land ist. Wenn es eine Demokratie wäre, warum haben wir dann kein Recht auf Redefreiheit? Ganz einfach, Michael. Weil es immer noch eine Diktatur ist und die Gestapo existiert immer noch in der modernenZeit.Der3.Weltkriegsteht bevor, wegen solchen Unheilstiftern wie Sie einer sind. Der Allmächtige Gott bestraft Sie von Tag zu Tag, wie bereits erwähnt. Und die Leugner werden von Tag zu Tag im Herzen blind bzw. versteinert und werden nie in ihrem Lebenerfolgreich und wohlhabend sein. So steht es im Koran sinngemäß drauf. Und noch was. Die Möchtegern-Muslime, die viele Koranbücher ABSICHTLICH falsch übersetzt haben, missbrauchen den Islam für ihre eigenen Gelüste und damit siemehr Geld investieren können. DieseMöchtegern-Muslime sind in Wahrheit Götzendiener, so wie es im heiligen Koran drauf steht. Und Sie sind auch ein jämmerlicher Götzendiener, weil Sie dem Teufel(auf arabisch: "Seytan") dienen und in Ihren blöden Videos beiYoutube behaupten Sie, dass Sie für Frieden sind. Jedoch beleidigen Sie den Islam und uns Muslime. Siesagen, dass Sie uns Muslime nicht beleidigen. Dabei steht im Koran eine Menge über uns Muslime drin. Das heißt, dass Sie uns beleidigt haben. Sie widersprechen sich doch inIhren eigenenBehauptungen. Deshalb kann ich solche blöden Islamfeinde wie Sie NICHT ernst nehmen. Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass Sie Ihr lebenlang den Islam beleidigen können. Wieversprochen, werden Sie von Allah dem Allmächtigen jeden Tag bestraft und werden nie Ihre Zufriedenheit im Herzen finden. Das gilt auch für alle anderen Islamfeinde, die tagtäglich bestraft werden und mir völlig egal sind. Sie widerlicher Götzendiener. Solche Menschen wie Sie, interessieren mich nicht und werdenmich NIE interessieren. Ich bete zu Gott, dass sie abkratzenundin der Hölle schmoren. Dann sind wir wahren gläubigen Muslime eine jämmerliche Oberniete wie Sie endlich los. Hier ist ein Zitat von mir verfasst: "Diejenigen die dich auslachen, sind diejenigen die innerlich weinen". Und da Sie über Leute wie mich lachen, weil Sie die Wahrheit nicht ertragen wollen, weinen Sie innerlich. Sie leiden von Tag zu Tag immer mehr und mehr,sieerbärmliches kleines Kind. Vergessen Sie das niemals. Und noch was. Diejenigen die anfangen uns zu beleidigen und provozieren, so wie Sie es mit uns machen, brauchen sich gar nicht wundern, dass wir zur Verteidigung aufrufen. Denken Sie tatsächlich, dass wir still schweigen müssen, wenn Sie anfangen uns zu beleidigen. Damit uns nichts geschieht? Wir lassen uns nichts gefallen und machen Feiglinge(wie Sie einer sind) PLATT. Nicht mal die Polizei wird uns aufhalten, egal ob diese blöden Bullenschlampen Waffen dabei haben. Nur Allah kann uns aufhalten. Die Polizei ist ein WITZ. Sie sind eine erbärmliche Witzfigur wie Mario Barth und ich hoffe, dass Sie sterben. Wie oben bereits erwähnt. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, an dem keine Polizei mehr existiert. Und alle Menschen in Deutschland bzw. auf der ganzen Welt sind auf sich allein gestellt. Und ihr verwöhnten Kakerlaken hättet euch gewünscht, dass ihr Selbstverteidigung erlernt hättet. Solche Leute wie Sie, werden die ersten sein, die in Gefahr schweben. Gerade, wenn ISIS hierh er kommt. Freuen Sie sich drauf, Herr SCHMUTZberger. AUFNIMMER WIEDERSEHEN! SCHÖN DURCHLESEN, du vergammeltes Weissbrot. Nimm das; Man merkt, dass du stark unter deinen unbedeutenden Minderwertigkeitskomplexe leidest und du mit deinem erbärmlichen Leben überfordert bist und hier verzweifelt nach Aufmerksamkeit suchst, weil du wertlose islamfeindliche Minderheit mit dir selbst unzufrieden bist und die Wahrheit nicht erträgst, dass Islam die wahre Religion des Allmächtigen Allahs ist. Im Koran steht sinngemäß drauf: "Die Ungläubigen versuchen mit ihren Mündern Allahs Licht auszulöschen, doch Allah wird Sein Licht vollenden". Falls du gehirnamputierte Weichbirne verstehst. Du kannst gegen den Islam sagen, was du willst. Doch Allahs Wort ist Gesetz und im Koran steht ebenfalls drauf: "Sei und es ist". Wenn Allah will, dass die Welt(einschließlich Deutschland) islamisiert wird, dann wird die Welt islamisiert und da gibt es auch keinerlei Diskussion darüber. Wenn du irgendein Problem mit uns Muslimen hasst, dann ist das eben dein Problem und ni cht unser. Pech für dich. Du willst lediglich deine Frustration auslassen, weil du mit deinem armseligen Leben überfordert bist, wie oben bereits erwähnt und willst deine Wut Dampf ablassen, in der Hoffnung, dass du dich besser fühlst. Ohne dir Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass du uns diskriminierst, Diskriminierung tolerierst und dir nicht im Klaren bist, was du mit Diskriminierung verursachst. Vor allem, weil du es lustig findest, wie die Menschen darunter leiden, damit du was zu lachen hast und dich auf unsere Kosten amüsierst, die deutschen Grundgesetz missbrauchst, damit du auf diese Art deine Freiheit ausleben kannst, indem du uns diskriminierst bzw. uns tot sehen willst, du jämmerliche Witzfigur. :D Da hast du dich mit dem Falschen angelegt. Tja, auf eine blöde Aktion folgt grundsätzlich eine Reaktion. Du riskierst eine dicke Lippe und sobald es hart auf hart kommt, pullerst du dir ins Höschen, nicht wahr Fräulein? XD Wie erbärmlich du bist. Nicht zu verges sen beschimpfst du den Islam und uns Muslime, weil du zu viel in der Glotze reingeschaut hast, leichtgläubig bist und alles glaubst, was da für ein Haufen Müll berichtet werden. Die Medien benutzen so einen widerlichen Abschaum wie dich, damit sie an Einschaltquoten gewinnen und so Geld investieren können. Die Medien lachen solche jämmerliche Witzfiguren wie dich aus und du bemerkst es nicht einmal. Ha, wie armselig islamfeindliche Untermenschen(wie du) doch sind. Du behauptest in einer deiner Kommentare, dass du nichts gegen uns "Musels" hast, sondern lediglich gegen unsere Religion. Zu erst einmal; Wir Muslime sind ein Teil der islamische Religion bzw. wir sind auch Islam, da wir den Islam praktizieren und uns damit auseinandersetzen und viel mehr Wissen angeeignet haben als ihr unterbelichteten islamfeindlichen Hohlköpfe. Das bedeutet, dass du auch uns Muslime nicht leiden kannst. Somit widersprichst du dich in deinen lächerlichen Kommentaren und von solchen Intern etgangstern wie dir, lassen wir uns nicht beleidigen und wie oben bereits erwähnt - wenn du ein Problem hast, dann ist das dein Problem und nicht unser. Ich kann Leute wie LeCanko und die deutsche Youtubeszene zwar nicht leiden, aufgrund seiner Artikulation und Mangel an Bildung, aber du bist genauso argumentativ schlecht und hunz-miserabel. Dein Kommentar: "Deine Persönlichkeit und deine Argumente sind immer noch lächerlich��❤", sagt schon alles über deine schlechte Einstellung aus. Du bist nichts weiter als eine naive Zeitverschwendung. Vor allem nimmst du dir die Frechheit heraus zu glauben und behaupten, dass Drecksdeutschland eine Demokratie sei, nur weil es in den Medien ausgestrahlt und berichtet wird, doch in der Realität wird das gezeigte Gegenteil bewiesen. Deutschland ist erst eine Demokratie, wenn die Menschen sich demokratisch verhalten und andersaussehende und religiöse Menschen so akzeptieren wie sie sind. Anstatt rassistisch, oberflächlich und reli gionsfeindlich zu sein und den Frieden gefährden, weil die asoziale und untermenschliche Abschaumgesellschaft(du mit eingeschlossen) mit ihren eigenem Leben überfordert ist. Insbesondere findest du den Frieden langweilig und willst ein wenig Action und Chaos in deinem Leben, damit du dich auf unsere Kosten amüsieren kannst, du erbärmliche und schwächliche Oberniete hoch 10! Du stehst unter dem Einfluss des Teufels und im Koran steht auch drin, dass der Sheytan(auf arabisch: "Teufel") unser offenkundiger Feind ist und uns bis zum Tage der Auferstehung in die Irre leiten will und du bist schon in die Irre geleitet und längst verloren, Mädchen. Du willst eine Herausforderung, was Argumente betreffen. Tja, bei mir hast du schon direkt ins Gras gebissen. Von mir aus kannst du gerne abkratzen, das ist nicht mein Problem. ;) Auf nimmer Wiedersehen, du Internetheld. XDJa, ja, Weibchen. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du mir mit deinem wertlosen Text das Wasser reichen kannst, du erbärmlicher Untermensch oder? Vor allem deine Rechtschreibung zeigt, wie blöd du bist. Mir kannst du rein gar nichts an haben, Mädchen. Da mein Glaube und die Liebe zu Allah stärker sind, als deine Islamfeindlichkeit. Alle Islamhasser(du mit eingeschlossen) dieser Welt sind erbärmliche, bedeutungslose und wertlose Versager hoch 10! ;) Im Internet hältst du große Reden, aber draußen bist du eher eine feige Ratte. Ich persönlich liebe schwarzen Menschen und toleriere sie auch, aber du gehörst zu der Sorte die keinerlei Intelligenz im Hirn besitzen und wegen solchen Schwachmaten wie dir, leiden andere Schwarzen unter Diskriminierung und werden mit dem N-Wort konfrontiert und das zeigt, dass du Diskriminierung tolerierst. Damit du was zu lachen hast, wie andere unter deiner armseligen Schikane leiden, amüsierst dich auf unsere Kosten. In der Hoffnung, dass du dich besser fühlst und in dieser Form deine Freiheit ausleben kannst und dir die Frechheit heraus nimmst zu behaupten, dass Deutschland eine Demokratie sei. Du "liebst" Deutschland und deine erbärmliche Heimatstadt doch nur, damit du deine jämmerliche Frustration an andere auslassen kannst und weil du mit deinem Leben nicht zurecht kommst. Das ist nicht mein Problem, sondern deins. ;) Tja, wenn du denkst das du uns schikanieren kannst, dann rechne immer mit einer Reaktion, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich niemals geschlagen geben. Sogar wenn Leute wie du es schaffen uns zu provozieren, werden wir immer weiter kämpfen, bis zum Weltuntergang. Tja, so ist das Leben. Gewöhn dich dran! :D Deine Pechsträhne wird dich mental in die Knie zwingen. Hahahahaha xDAber natürlich hat sich was bei dir bewegt, sonst hättest du gar nicht so depressiv zurück kommentiert, aber das ist halt dein Problem und nicht meins. Du widersprichst dir selbst und von dir lasse ich mich nicht beleidigen, sei es persönlich oder im Internet. Das Internet ist aus Zeitvertreib da und nicht, um Leute zu beschimpfen, nur weil du in der Realität keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt bekommst und du dich einsam und verlassen fühlst. Du bist mir scheiß egal und außerdem werde ich immer im Namen Allahs die Wahrheit laut kundtun und armselige Islamgegner wie du sind mir irrelevant hoch 10! Im Koran steht sinngemäß drauf, dass diejenigen die Unheil auf der Erde stiften mit entsetzlicher Strafe bestraft werden. Bedeutet im Endeffekt, dass du tagtäglich sündigst, indem du uns Muslime schikanierst und vor allem auch auf andere rumhackst, weil sich kein Mensch für so eine wertlose Sexpuppe wie dich interessiert. Nicht mal deine eigene Familie hält zu dir, so erbä rmlich wie du bist. Aufgrund deiner schlechten Taten wirst du täglich von Gott bestraft und niemals in deinem Leben die Glückseligkeit in deinem Herzen gelangen. Ich gebe niemals auf und kämpfe für den Rest meines Lebens und du kannst mir gar nichts an haben. Deine unnötigen Worte stellen dein Charakter dar und dein Charakter ist hunz-miserabel. Da brauchst du dich auch nicht wundern, dass Menschen wie ich, sich das nicht gefallen lassen und darauf eine Reaktion geben. Tja, dein Problem! Vor allem merke ich, dass du mit deinen Depressionen überfordert bist. Da hast du Pech gehabt. ;) Tja, das geschieht euch scheiß Deutschen Recht! Wenn du ernsthaft glaubst, dass du anfängst mit deinem versifften Charakter auf religiöse und andersaussehende Menschen und auf Menschen aufgrund eines Merkmals zu diskriminieren, brauchst du dich auch nicht wundern, dass die Leute sich gegen eure Diskriminierung wehren und sich nicht berufen fühlen, von so einer mikrigen Minderheit wie dir sich irgendwas sagen zu lassen und was auch typisch deutsch ist, dass ihr dann die scheiß Polizei verständigen müsst und euch bei denen ausheult, Lügengeschichten erzählt und die Situation so umdreht, als ob die anderen die "Täter" wären und du das "Opfer". Wenn du meinst intolerant zu sein und Dinge die deiner Erwartungen und Vorstellungen nicht entsprechen und du meinst, du müsstest islamfeindlich sein, dann ist das eben dein Problem und nicht meins. Deine verhunzte Einstellung beweist, dass du ein Befürworter der Anarchie bist und propagierst das Schlechte und kämpfst gegen das Gute, weil du dich dem Teufel unterworfen hast und dessen Befehle befolgst. Du solltest dir Artikel 3(Gleichberechtigung) des deutschen Grundgesetzes durchlesen, wo niemand das Recht hat aufgrund seiner Religion, seines Aussehens, seiner Behinderung, seiner Vorleben, usw. diskriminiert werden darf. Nationalismus bedeutet Krieg und Chaos, welche ich persönlich nicht toleriere und Nationalisten, welche Nationalismus befürworten auch nicht toleriere, da sie gegen den Weltfrieden sind und den Frieden bekämpfen aufgrund eurer Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Tu nicht so, als ob du "Gott" wärst, indem du über Leben und Tod entscheidest und tatsächlich denkst, dass du die Gesetze bestimmst und andere damit aufzwingst sich so und so zu verhalten, nur weil du dich für was "besseres" hältst, aber du bist irrelevant und nicht besser als euer Liebling Adolf. ;) Warum soll ich mich vor euch Nationalistenschweine fürchten und Respekt erweisen, wobei alle Länder der Welt und Krieg und Chaos verursacht haben und das Leben vieler Lebewesen auf dem Gewissen haben? Ich empfinde weder Angst noch Respekt, fürchte mich lediglich vor Allah Subhana Wa Ta'ala und sage das, was ich denke und du bist mir scheiß egal. Ihr Deutschen interessiert mich nicht, habt mich nie interessiert und werdet mich auch nie interessieren. Ich bin gegen Diskriminierung, behandle Untermenschen wie dich, die Diskriminierung verherrlichen intolerant und ich bin stolz drauf! Tja, Mädchen. Dein Verhalten ist ein Resultat dafür, dass dein Leben erbärmlich ist und du niemals etwas in deinem Leben erreichen wirst und somit Pech gehabt hast. Deine Pechsträhne haftet dein lebenlang im Gedächtnis. Wie hat es Juliensblog doch so schön gesagt?; "Du bist ein talentfreier Bastard, der niemals in seinem scheiß Leben was erreichen wird". ;) Gewöhn dich dran, Detlef. Oder wie wäre es mit "Drecklef" oder "Depplef"? xD Du irrelevanter Hurensohn bist nicht Gott, dass du den Leuten zu sagen hast, dass sie dir nach dem Mund reden müssen. Er kann "hä" sagen, wie er will. Schließlich sagst du doch jeden Tag "hä" anstatt "wie bitte", weil Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit Fremdwörter für dich zu sein scheinen. Die Menschen sehen sich nicht berufen dir nach dem Mund zu reden, um das zu sagen, was du hören willst. Deine mentale Erkrankung interessiert hier keinen und die Welt muss sich auch nicht um dich drehen, nur weil du psychische Komplikationen hast und die Leute dir dienen müssen, als ob du "Gott" wärst, damit du verzweifelt Aufmerksamkeit erregen kannst, um dich hier relevant zu machen. Du bist mir scheiß egal! Nirgends besagt das deutsche Grundgesetz, dass man der Gesellschaft nach dem Mund reden muss. Artikel 5(Redefreiheit) des deutschen Grundgesetzes besagt, dass wir unsere Meinung kundtun dürfen und das sagen, was wir fühlen und denken, solange niemand anderes zu Schaden kommt. Du jedoch machst genau das Gegenteil davon. Deine terroristischen und anarchistischen Gesetze werden hier in Deutschland, weltweit und im Leben nicht durchgesetzt Träum weiter! Dein armseliges und provokantes Verhalten stellt doch die deutsche Kultur dar und ihr Deutschen seid wertloser scheißdreck, welche in der Bedeutungslosigkeit verschwinden werden! Deshalb vermehrt sich das deutsche Volk auch nicht und stirbt aus und das zu Recht! Das ist halt euer Problem! Du verlangst von Leuten sich konservativ zu verhalten, damit du deren Anstand als Schwachpunkt ausnutzt, um ihnen den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen, da du den Frieden offenbar langweilig findest und suchst grundsätzlich die Schuld für dein Versagen bei anderen, weil du mit deinen jämmerlichen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen überfordert bist und ich kenne auch haufenweise Deutsche, die selber keine anständigen Manieren haben und "hä" sagen. Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir dir gegenüber höflich und freundlich sein müssen, damit du mit deinen Depression und deiner Undankbarkeit deine Frustration an uns auslassen kannst, nur weil deine erbärmlichen Assi-Eltern von den Toten nie mehr zurückkehren werden und du dich einsam und verlassen fühlst. Das interessiert mich nicht und ist mir scheiß egal. Alter das ist mir völlig egal, dass jeden Tag Deutsche verrecken. Nur ein toter Deutscher ist ein guter Deutscher. Noch besser sind die Deutschen, die in der Hölle auf alle Ewigkeiten schmoren und wie es im Koran drin geschrieben steht, dass es in der Hölle keine Notausgänge gibt. Pech für euch! xD Da brauchst du dich mit deinen islamfeindlichen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen nicht wundern, dass dein unterbelichtetes Leben abgrundtief sinkt. Vor Untermenschen wie dir empfinde ich weder Angst noch Respekt. So respektlos wie sich das Nazivolk verhält und die versiffte Scheiße raus labert, was euch in den Sinn kommt und sich keine Gedanken drum macht, was ihr mit eurer Diskriminierung verursacht, braucht ihr euch nicht wundern, dass die ganze Welt auf euch scheißt. Ihr labert und labert und labert, jedoch haltet ihr euer Versprechen nicht, welche nicht in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Genau das ist typisch deutsch - immer um den heißen Brei babbeln, aber nicht auf dem Punkt kommen. Das zeigt, dass ihr den Weltfrieden gefährdet. Damals habt ihr 2 Weltkriege verursacht und somit den Weltfrieden gefährdet und heute gefährdet ihr den Frieden mit eurer unnötigen Islamfeindlichkeit, nur weil ihr Versager mit euch selber unzufrieden seid und zu blöd seid, euch im Leben anzustrengen und tatsächlich glaubt, dass Deutschland eine Demokratie sei und denkt, dass ihr eure Freiheiten auf Kosten anderer ausleben könnt, indem ihr religiöse und andersaussehende Menschen zu Tode schikaniert und wenn sie sich gegen so einer Vollpfeife wie dir zur Wehr setzen, werdet ihr noch aggressiver, wollt eure Fehler nicht einsehen und droht sie mit der verfickten Polizei. Wegen jeder kleinen Lappalie müsst ihr Versager die Polizei verständigen, wobei die meisten Bullen sich heimlich über Heulsusen wie dich schrott lachen, weil du eine jämmerliche Lachnummer bist und denkst, dass du die Polizei rufen kannst wie es dir passt, damit du sie ausnutzen kannst und sie deine Drecksarbeit für dich übernehmen müssen. Armseliges deutsches Stück Scheiße! Insha'allah verreckst du und liegst neben deinen versifften Assi-Eltern, damit ihr in euren Gräbern einen genüsslichen Dreier habt, du Inzuchtschwuchtel! Du nennst dich "Deutsche Kultur", aber hast keinerlei Ahnung von deiner sogenannten "Kultur" und hier in Deutschland habe ich auch nie die "deutsche Kultur" zu Gesicht bekommen. Hier seht es eher alles andere aus nach "deutsch". Du beleidigst die gläubigen Muslime, aber auch viele andere Menschen als "scheiß Ausländer", "Musels" "verpisst euch in euren Ländern zurück", etc., jedoch frisst du heimlich Döner, Pizza, Dürüm, Lahmacun, Falafel, Sushi, Onigiri, Jalapeno, Tortilla und und und. Das zeigt doch, dass du in die Ausländer verliebt bist, jedoch bist du viel zu schüchtern es zuzugeben Schnuckelchen, nur damit du vor deinen Gleichgesinnten gut darstehst und einen guten Eindruck hinterlässt. Obwohl du doch bereits weißt, dass du es deinen "besten" Freunden nie Recht machen kannst.(Wahrlich sind sie deine schlimmsten Feinde und du lässt dir von diesen Verrätern alles gefallen und hintenrum beklagst du dich über sie, dass sie dir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Obwohl du selbst Schuld bist, dass du dich benutzen und beschimpfen lässt. Noch schlimmer wäre es, wenn du nicht bemerken würdest, dass sie dich ausnutzen und dich unauffällig und hinterrücks erschießen) Tja, Pech für dich! Da bist du eben auf die schiefe Bahn geraten. Sure 67 Al Mulk(Die Herrschaft) Vers 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 und 11: Vers 6: "Und für diejenigen, die ihren Herrn verleugnen, wird es die Strafe der Hölle geben – ein schlimmer Ausgang!" Vers 7: "Wenn sie hineingeworfen werden, hören sie von ihr stoßweises Aufheulen, während sie brodelt." Vers 8: " Beinahe würde sie vor Grimm bersten. Jedesmal, wenn eine Schar hineingeworfen wird, werden ihre Wärter sie fragen: „Ist zu euch denn kein Warner gekommen?“" Vers 9: " Sie werden sagen: „Ja doch, zu uns kam bereits ein Warner; aber wir haben (ihn) der Lüge bezichtigt und gesagt: ‚Allah hat nichts offenbart; ihr befindet euch nur in großem Irrtum‘.“" Vers 10: " Und sie werden sagen: „Hätten wir nur gehört und begriffen, wären wir (nun) nicht unter den Insassen der Feuerglut.“" Vers 11: "So werden sie ihre Sünde bekennen. Weit weg darum mit den Insassen der Feuerglut!" islam.de/quran